Missing
by WriterLiz88
Summary: When Blake goes missing, Madam Secretary and co. fall apart. **Chapter 2 is up!** Please read and review, they help me keep going :)
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: When Blake gets kidnapped, Elizabeth's life turns upside down._

The morning had started out without any fanfare. Kids bickering, kissing Henry goodbye, and taking the long drive to the office. Usually Blake was in contact with her from 6 o'clock on, briefing her on what was to be coming up today. However, the phone was silent. Elizabeth stared at it, frowning.

She arrived at the building, and took the elevator. Her entourage was always there to greet her in the morning, a nice tradition that she looked forward to. Nadine, Daisy, Jay, and Matt were there.

"Where's Blake?" Elizabeth blurted out.

"Morning to you, too," Jay said wryly.

Elizabeth smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Jay. I haven't heard from Blake this morning. He usually texts me or phones me in the morning, but hasn't been in contact."

Nadine's face flickered with concern, but passed quickly to normal. "Maybe he just accidently slept in. I'll try giving him a call and see what's up."

"Thanks Nadine, let's push our morning meeting to later then, to let Blake show up."

"Noted," Nadine said, as they all parted ways.

Elizabeth sank in her desk, coffee in hand, preparing for her day. Busying herself with work- and a donut- she tried to find things to keep her occupied. Without Blake, it wasn't the same. She recalled the feeling of feeling naked without her cell phone on her, and this paralleled that lost feeling.

Elizabeth went to Nadine's office, when it came to 10 o'clock and he hadn't shown up yet.

"Nadine, any word?"

Nadine looked troubled. "No," she said. "I was just coming down to see you. He hasn't been answering his phone. I sent a unit down to his apartment building."

"And?" Elizabeth asked. "Spit it out, Nadine."

Nadine sighed. "His apartment was a mess, like he or someone had left suddenly." Her voice trailed off. "You know how clean his apartment usually is."

"I can imagine," Elizabeth said. "Nadine, this isn't good. Something's happened."

Nadine nodded in agreement. Elizabeth sank into a chair in Nadine's office. Her hands instinctively started to shake.

"Oh my God," she said, overwhelmed. She put a hand over her mouth in shock. "This can't be happening."

She stood up. "Can we get the staff in my office in five minutes?"

"Of course," Nadine said gently. Uncharacteristically, she gave Elizabeth's hand a quick squeeze. "I'm sure Blake is fine, ma'am. He's been known to get himself in situations, but is also good at getting himself out."

"Henry?" Elizabeth said, cell phone in hand.

"What's wrong, babe?" Henry asked, sensing the worry in her voice.

"It's Blake, he's missing."

Henry became more alert in the chair he was sitting in. "How do you know?"

"He hasn't shown up for work. Nadine sent a team to his apartment and they found it in shambles."

Elizabeth stood in her office, looking out the window. She paced back and forth, back and forth. The more she thought about it, the more her hands started to shake.

"I'm worried."

"I can imagine. Have you let the President know?"

She shook her head, biting her lip. "I'll keep trying his cell phone. If I haven't heard back by lunch, I'll let him know."

"Keep me posted. Love you, sweetheart."

Elizabeth smiled. "Love you, too."

"Ma'am?" Jay was at the door. "Any news?"

"No," Elizabeth whispered, sinking into her chair.

"Blake is tough, Madam Secretary. He's strong, and will keep his spirits up, no matter what happens to him. Maybe even torturing someone with showtunes."

Elizabeth smiled, though slight tears were forming in her eyes. "I just wish we know what's happening."

She shuffled papers on her desk, and looked at the clock on her desk. 10:30.

"Is there anything pressing that needs to get done in the next couple of hours?"

After participating in some conference calls, Elizabeth glanced up at her desk, where Matt and Daisy had magically appeared. Nadine walked in.

"No news?" Elizabeth glanced at them.

"None, ma'am." Nadine said. "I suggest we talk to the President."

Daisy fell on her chair, Matt squeezing her arm.

Elizabeth breathed shakily. It was like the whole world was swallowing her up whole and she couldn't do anything to stop it. "I think that's a good idea. Daisy?"

"Yes, Madam Secretary?"

"Breathe," Elizabeth urged. "Stress isn't good for the baby. Try."

"Yes, ma'am," Daisy said.

"Bess, can you slow down a minute? Take a seat," Conrad said from behind his desk. His face looked perplexed. "What's happening?"

"My assistant, Blake. He hasn't been at work, isn't answering his phone, and his apartment was ransacked. We think something has happened to him."

"I'll have the CIA set something up soon see if they can track his phone. I'll let you know when I hear more."

"That's it?" Elizabeth said, frustrated. She ran her hands through her hair. "How soon is soon?"

Conrad furrowed his brow, and sighed. He took a deep breath. "Bess, I know you're worried about your assistant."

"My assistant? Conrad, he's so much more than that. He's practically family." She swallowed, saying the words she had never said before out loud, but thought often. "He _is_ family."

The President put his arm on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "We will do everything we can to find out what happened."

"Hurry, please," Elizabeth said, as her cell phone lit up with a text message from her girls.

" _Mom? What's going on?"- Stevie_

 _"The news isn't true, is it, Mom?" -Ali._

"Excuse me, sir," Madam Secretary said, as she excused herself. "God, please let Blake be alright."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2:

Nadine appeared at Elizabeth's office door a few hours later, as the Secretary of State was struggling to continue with her day to day work. "Ma'am?"

"Any news?" Elizabeth asked eagerly.

"Nothing good, I'm afraid. I was just sent a text from one of the investigators. They are still investigating Blake's apartment. Ma'am, there were reports of seeing blood on the floor… and" Nadine swallowed, showing the picture on her phone to Elizabeth. "This was scrawled in paint on Blake's wall."

God hates fags.

Memories of last month flooded into Elizabeth's brain, recalling that speech- monologue, really- that Blake had launched into one Sunday evening. She hadn't said anything, but merely hugged him, hoping her unspoken support was apparent. It had been, and things were normal. Blake had told the members of his team and were met with the same hugs (and a few fist bumps). While Elizabeth wasn't stupid- she knew that homophobia was still an issue- never could she have imagined a backlash like this.

Her eyes widened. "What are we doing about it?"

"They've tried collecting for fingerprints at his house."

"How much blood was there?"

Nadine faltered. "Enough to be worried."

Elizabeth nodded. "We should call his family. I will-I'll call his family. Can you collect the team in here in five minutes please?"

Nadine nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

She sat in her desk, wiping her eyes as she talked to Blake's parents, wrapping up when her staff entered the office.

"I know that this is a bit unconventional, but do you need a hug?" Daisy ventured.

"I would love one," Elizabeth said, standing up to give Daisy a hug. She smiled. "Just what I needed."

"What's the news?" Jay said.

Elizabeth nodded at Nadine, who showed the staff the picture taken in Blake's apartment that morning.

"Are we looking at this as a hate crime?" Matt asked, internally seething.

"It's a possibility," Elizabeth nodded. "We are doing everything we can to find out. I just called his parents, they are filling out a missing persons report."

She sighed. "When Blake said I could trust him with his life, this wasn't what I had in mind."

The Secretary entered her house wearily. Alison bounded downstairs.

"Hey, Noodle."

Alison gave her mom a cuddle. "Is there any news?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No news, baby."

Henry appeared from the kitchen, drying his hands in the dish towel.

"Babe, are you hungry?"

"Can't eat. I just thought I would drop by to say hi. And maybe some hugs."

"Did I hear something about hugs?" Stevie asked, coming down from the stairs. "I'm so sorry to hear about Blake. It hasn't been on the news though."

Elizabeth hugged Stevie close. "Me too, sweetie. It's all thanks to Daisy. We don't want word getting out."

She smoothed Alison's hair back, who looked worried.

"I really like Blake," she said. "He's kinda like family."

"I know," Elizabeth smiled. "We all like him."

After grabbing a coffee from home and changing into some more comfortable shoes, the Secretary headed back into her office. To no surprise, she found her team working together. Standing back at the doorway, she observed them. It was obvious how much her team enjoyed being in each other's company. They had been through so much, it was no wonder they were so close. And here it was, at 11:55 at night, where they all were working to bring one of their own home.

"Hey, you guys," Elizabeth said wearily. "Not going home for the night?"

"Not till we hear something," Nadine responded resolutely.

"Was Blake's phone at his apartment?" Elizabeth asked.

Matt responded. "It was on his dresser, apparently. The police took it to see if they could identify some fingerprints. We haven't heard back from them though."

As if on cue, Elizabeth's phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Ma'am? We got an anonymous call from someone who dropped Blake off in front of a convenient store. He's injured so we are taking him to the hospital. Will you meet us there?"

"Absolutely, " Elizabeth said, as she grabbed her coat. "Blake's in the hospital. I'll call as soon I hear anything else."

Minutes later, she rushed through the hospital doors.

"Blake Moran?" she said, as her bodyguards followed closely behind.

"Right this way, ma'am," a nurse said, leading her to a private room.

Blake sat up on his bed, his face bruised. One leg was in a cast. Despite all this, his spirit seemed to be in good demeanour.

"Hi, ma'am," he said softly, as Elizabeth rushed to give him a hug. The hug lasted for long time, each hugging each other tightly, as if unable to let go.

"God, Blake, if you ever scare me like that again," Elizabeth said, breaking the hold to look in his face.

"I'm so sorry," Blake said. He brought her in for another hug. "I missed all of you."

"Not half as much as we missed you." Elizabeth put one hand on the back of Blake's head, stroking it as if it were Jason's. She loved all her staff, but Blake was truly one of a kind.

Blake broke away after awhile. He laid on his back with his leg propped up. Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you?" she asked gently. "I know this must be so overwhelming."

He half-shrugged. "They kidnapped me because I was bisexual, you know."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "I know, honey. We're considering this as a hate crime. Do I need to tell you again how wonderful you are? How this doesn't define you?"

"No," Blake mumbled. He looked vulnerable without his suit and tie, in the old faded hospital gown. "It doesn't really make it any easier though."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Elizabeth asked, prodding gently. "The more information you can give us, the more we can help put these men in jail where they belong."

"Well," Blake began.


End file.
